Furinkan Gets a New Principal
by triviatrap1982
Summary: The good news Misuzu Daimon decided she was going to accept a job at Furinkan High. The bad news, she has no idea on what she's in for.
1. Act 1 That Phone Call

Furinkan Gets a New Principal: Act 1 That Phone Call...

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma½, or Great Teacher Onizuka. They are owned by Rumiko Takahaishi, and Tohru Fujisawa.

Misuzu Daimon was _just _having one of those rare restful nights. She has been an educator for about ten years. She has been hired away from two different schools. Her methods were questionable, but not traceable. She was about to take a very high-end job at Holy Forest. That is, before she had any idea on what was going on. Well...back at Holy Forest, Ishihara was bribing a person who he _thought _was crooked.

"This is 200,000 Yen," Ishihara said...handing over the bills.

"The job will be completed within the hour," the shadowy figure said.

"Good, now Onizuka will be out-of-the-way once and for all," Ishihara fumed.

"There will be no traces of evidence left over..." the figure then warned.

"That's the way I want it...you won't get the other half, until the job is done."

"Agreed," he said, "now you wait in your office while I set things up."

What Ishihara didn't know was that the cops, and the Ministry of Education got wise to him. The so-called "repairman" was a Ministry of Education enforcement officer. He used to be an actor, before he got into this field of education. He felt that he could give things back easier. Once he did get the cash...then the investigation into the bribery began. While the investigator wasn't pleased with how it carried out, the job got done.

"Well...how was that, sir?" he asked.

"It was okay," he returned.

"Should be better," he then noted.

"Don't be dismissive," he said.

"It's this part of the job that I know I can do better."

"Listen," his colleague said, "he used to be an actor, so expect him to want to be at his peak."

While all this was going down...the Nerima local board was discussing with the Ministry of education a serious matter. That is, one Principal Kuno has disrupted an already chaotic school, and made it worse. Furinkan High was known to be below-average...but also one of those schools that nobody dared to correct. Considering the "special circumstances" the Ministry of Education thought it'd be wise to let things go as they were. Despite the high number of graduates who have led a good life...the supernatural things is what made it below average. It also didn't help that there was at least one martial arts brawl.

"Still...I'd rather have a school of martial artists settling their differences..." the head of the school board said.

"What about Principal Kuno...how can we get rid of him?" a Ministry of Education member asked.

"There's a lot of evidence that he's _not _mentally stable for the job," the head returned.

"So what is your recommendation?"

"We end his contract immediately, and hire one Misuzu Daimon."

"Yikes...I heard about her..."

"That's if Holy Forest doesn't wrestle her away from us," a second Ministry of Education member said.

"It's not a problem...Ishihara's now being investigated right now...and has been arrested for bribery," a thirty-something woman said.

"You know exactly what to do..."

Misuzu woke up to a phone call. Not before watching the morning news. Ishihara _pleaded _with her to come work for Holy Forest. She declined. She also promptly shredded the contract. She didn't want to be caught up in any investigations. She then got another phone call. It was from the Ministry of Education. They explained that they needed a principal...they ousted Principal Kuno and sent him back to Hawaii for good. Misuzu sighed.

"Will I have to find another place?" she asked.

"You most likely will," the board member answered.

"I'll be there straight away," she accepted tiredly.

"Take some time, you just woke up," he urged.

Once the call ended. She got ready. She stumbled into the bathroom. She started the shower, and waited for the water to get very hot. She removed her pajamas, and her panties, and stepped in. She was wondering _how _this all happened. She was primed to go to Holy Forest...until the investigation was initiated. She decided that she was going to make it work. She reasoned, how bad could Furinkan High School be. Once she was dressed, in a very proper business outfit...a black skirt, black blazer, and white collared blouse...she was ready to go. Once she got everything she needed, she was on her way to Furinkan. Once there, she saw a couple of kids running...and yelling at each other. She really started to wonder what kind of school this was. Once everybody was there, Misuzu went to the gym. Principal Kuno had booby-trapped it for the next principal (as a going away gift). She then ran into one of the students...a pig-tailed martial artist.

"So...the freak's finally snapped," he said coldly.

"Young man...what is your problem?" Misuzu asked.

"Principal Kuno wasn't even fit to run an American Greyhound racing track," he rebuffed. "It's got a lot of traps, so be careful."

"He's the asshole I'm replacing?" Misuzu asked bluntly.

"Yup...so unless you don't want the gym..."

"We'll hold morning meetings on the commons for now..." Misuzu huffed.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Misuzu Daimon," she said plainly. She never met a kid...who sounds like he's been through everything.

"I'm Ranma Saotome...the world's most unluckiest guy..." he returned.

"Judging by your clothing...you were on a trip somewhere," Misuzu started.

He nodded. He went back to the other students. Misuzu had to make a phone call to return the gym back into being a gym. She also decided before she was officially named principal...she had to have the school swept for other traps. Great...her first day has her playing MInesweeper, the home game. A Ministry of Education employee came by and saw Misuzu's sour look. He knew what that meant. He was going to officially introduce Misuzu in the commons. He also was going to allow her to get started right away. He also was accompanied by a school board member who decided it would be for the best. Once students were on the commons.

"We will keep this brief," the school board member said. "this is Misuzu Daimon, and she'll be your new principal."

"We will leave her to her duties...she may well do a formal introduction soon," the Ministry of Education member started.

"Thank you," Misuzu said, "however, go home kids...we can't have you hear today."

There was chatter that went on, as Misuzu explained. She did not want to be sued. That was reasonable, as the board member realized that it was a weekend. He decided that it'd be wise to give them the weekend to make sure there were no other nasty surprises. They all scattered, and Ranma smiled. He barely finished his homework that night. He got some time to rest...if Genma didn't ruin it with some bogus training. He also knew that the lecher Happosai was near-by with cold water. Akane tried to automatically think he was planning something with the fiancée squad. That wasn't happening. Saotome was making his plans to train now, and relax later. Of course, the sirens from the bomb squad had everybody's attention.

"Was that really necessary?" Akane asked.

"Like I said," Ranma started walking effortlessly on a chain-link fence, "he was just a freak."

"You're taking this very lightly," Akane accused.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?" Ranma snapped. He wasn't amused.

"You know what I mean..." Akane started.

Misuzu was about a good fifty meters off when she heard exactly what was going on. The argument got beyond heated, until...Ranma found himself in the canal. Misuzu ran up...but was confused. There was a darker-haired martial artist she met. There now was a red-haired girl...with a huge bust. Misuzu decided to wait until that kid came up. Once dried, Saotome grumbled something about Akane being not cute.

"Let's take a walk," Saotome said. "I got a lot to tell you."

"Yes...for example...where'd that kid go?" Misuzu demanded.

"I'm the same Ranma Saotome..."

"If you are..."

"Like I said, it's a long story."

Misuzu listened carefully as Saotome told the tale. Genma dragged him to China for training...and was too cheap to get an airline ticket. That was Misuzu's first clue. They then happened to cursed springs of Jusenkyo. While training, Genma fell into the spring of drowned panda. Saotome, he fell into the spring of drowned girl. Initially he was trying to look for a cure for it, but decided it wasn't worth it. After all, he has figured out he can use the girl form, to his advantage. He also explained about some of the other curses as well, that he's come against...most recently, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse.

"Considering...I think yours is the least bad of the curses," Misuzu said. She still wasn't sure. "Can it be reversed?"

"Yup," Ranma said, "all I need is hot water...though it'd be through a kettle in my case."

"Why is that?" Misuzu asked

"I got tagged as a pervert when I was in the bath," Saotome explained.

"She didn't like exactly how you were did she?" Misuzu asked.

"I think she was more upset I saw her naked..."

"I understand," she said.

She took Ranma home. She realized she needed a place to stay so she could easily get to work. It was a _very _long journey from her apartment. Once home, Kasumi greeted Ranma. She handed over a kettle of hot water (not scalding hot) and returned him back to his true form. Misuzu was made a believer. He went to change his clothing...and check his homework to see if they got wet. Kasumi decided to introduce herself.

"You must be the new principal," Kasumi started sweetly. "I hope you like it here."

"I will," Misuzu answered, "I will have to find a hotel to stay at this weekend..."

"Why don't you stay here?" Kasumi asked. "You're within walking distance of the school."

"I don't know..." Misuzu started. "It may be..."

"It'd be easier on your pocketbook," she returned.

"I'll stay over for the weekend," Misuzu stated. "I couldn't impose myself on you."

"Miss Daimon," Ranma interrupted, "you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No, but I will be here for the weekend," she answered.

"I don't have a problem with you staying," he returned. "Besides, somebody gotta keep the old man in check."

That did it, she had to sit back and see exactly how things were turning out. When dinner time came...it was chaotic. Akane and Ranma both were quietly cursing each other. Nabiki was trying to figure out how to exploit the situation (to her own profit). Genma and Soun were pushing Akane and Ranma together. Then...it happened. Happosai happened. He attempted to implant himself into Misuzu's F-cup chest. Well...Satome and Akane were having none of that. They picked him off, and launched him into the stratosphere.

"Pops...you're not going to let him screw around are you?" Ranma asked sharply.

"No...I won't," Genma answered sternly.

"Really...you're a pussy when he's around," he countered.

"Ranma, that's no way to speak to your father," Soun defended.

"You're just as bad as he is," Akane shot back.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' Misuzu thought.

EIther way, she was going to stay. She knew she was going to be in for a _very _long weekend. The one person she actually gravitated towards, was Ranma. He was rude sometimes, he was crude sometimes, and he was very clueless sometimes. She did admit he had a very good heart. She didn't entirely trust Akane at all. She also didn't trust Nabiki at all either. She was going to deal with those two when the time came up. As for Happosai...she's going to sleep with her doors and windows locked. She also knew she was going to be in for a very long weekend.


	2. Act 2 Insult Stars Nerima Edition

Furinkan Gets a New Principal: Act 2 Insult Stars Nerima Edition

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma½, or Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Rumiko Takahaishi...and Tohru Fujisawa

The next morning, Misuzu woke up. She was cranky. She had on a night shirt...that was blue and white, and had the block letters of 02 on the front and back. It was short enough that one would mistake it for a dress, but long enough to leave things to the imagination. Her hair was just messy. It was the same every time she did go to sleep. She decided she was going to at least try to take a shower...if it wasn't broken, or occupied. She frowned, it was out-of-order.

"Oh," Kasumi said, "the plumber will be here in the afternoon!"

"I'll go to a public bath house," Misuzu said. "Do you want to come along?"

"I do have to get breakfast ready for everybody," Kasumi said.

"Maybe I'll go to the public baths after breakfast," Misuzu suggested.

"You're quite pretty," Kasumi said, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't...to many bad experiences," Misuzu sighed.

"Oh...they didn't have experience," Kasumi said bluntly.

Misuzu blushed. She wasn't about to reveal her sex life to _anybody. _Either way, she had to go without a shower for a few minutes. Though, she was about to be introduced to one of the unpleasant things that could happen here...well many of them. First, a royal rumble as Ranma was chasing...a black pig...with a handkerchief. That piggy was squealing taunting Saotome...knowing Akane would back him up. He Jumped into Misuzu's arms. Ranma stopped short. He shot the pig a _very _dirty look. Misuzu remembered the conversation yesterday, and decided to take that seriously. She also saw Akane come and she roared at Saotome. She retrieved the pig from her.

"What...was that?" Misuzu asked confused.

"That was P-Chan...that perverted..." Saotome grumbled.

"Hello!" the plumber yelled, "I got here early to do some work detail!"

He came in with his work chest. It was a routine job...what he did was very complex. After about an hour...he gave Kasumi his bill. Kasumi handed over the money, and the plumber ordered that the water run for a few minutes in the taps. To let any built up gas escape. Once the taps were run for a few minutes...Misuzu was able to take a shower. She then remembered seeing Ranma chasing that pig. There was something about this porcine pet.

'This is going to be hellish,' Misuzu thought.

"Oh, are you busy?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm just about finished," Misuzu said with smile already wrapped in a towel.

"You're our new principal right?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes...and don't try to extort me into favors," Misuzu warned. "I observed how you were against Saotome..."

Nabiki felt like Saotome tossed _her _into the spring of drowned cat. Misuzu gave fair warning. She shook it off. She couldn't exactly run her business now out in the open without somebody reporting. She decided she was going to have to do a front at school to have her business. That is, she enjoyed selling pictures of girl-type Ranma, and Akane. That aside, Misuzu was finally dressed. She never wore jeans unless she had to. She wore a simple white blouse, and a simple black skirt. Akane was quite annoyed with her principal. Misuzu knew it quickly.

"Akane, can you at _least _make an effort to have a good first impression?" Ranma asked flatly.

"Mind your own business," she huffed.

"Fine," he said, "I'm going to train after breakfast."

"I'm coming with you to make sure you don't goof off," Akane said, coolly.

'I have a feeling I'm going to be involved in something,' Misuzu thought.

"Ms Misuzu," Genma started, "if you're wise, you'd see exactly what's going on."

"Says the man who turned into a panda so he wouldn't accept his own actions," she said getting up. "Honestly, you'd make a better zoo show..."

'Nice,' Nabiki thought, 'she's colder than ice.'

Misuzu then went to the dojo. Saotome was practicing. Of course...he made Akane look an amateur. She was letting her emotion get the best of her. While Akane was a sweet girl...she sometimes let her temper get the best of her. She also has a bad habit of _not _listening exactly to Saotome when he tries to tell her something. Today was one of those days where Akane was about to make an enemy of the _one _person she will have to see everyday (at least for 8 hours). Misuzu kept back, until Akane decided to accuse him.

"You only got friendly with her, because she's probably another fiancée..." Akane started.

"Do you _honestly _think I'd be engaged to Ms. Daimon...?" Ranma asked. He was very annoyed.

"You probably said something to her to get her panties wet!" Akane hissed.

"Gee...I wonder _how _I could do that," he returned sarcastically.

"The only reason why she's a principal is because she's a late-night cable idol reject!" Akane spat.

"That's _quite _enough," Misuzu said firmly. Akane jumped back a good three meters.

"Did you hear everything?" Ranma asked.

"Yes...and then some," Misuzu confronted. "Mr. Saotome, you do need to keep your mouth shut sometimes."

"That's true," Saotome said.

He knew sometimes he had to back off. Especially when Shampoo used formula 119 to erase Akane's memory...and he had to take drastic insulting measures. Akane meanwhile...she could be a sweet girl. She had three things going bad against her...which was very clear now: First, she had a bad habit of not listening to Ranma, or taking sides knowing he wasn't at fault; Secondly, she sometimes got violent with Saotome, and somehow was able to hurt him; Third...the incident that happened now, her habit of making wild accusations. Misuzu wasn't amused. She couldn't legally give Akane detention. However, she can promise to make her life a living hell.

"Mr. Saotome," Misuzu then started, seriously, "leave us...we need to have a talk."

"Right," Ranma said, "I'll be somewhere else."

"As for you..." Misuzu stated, "you know legally I _can't _date another student right?"

Akane got quiet. She knew she messed up royally. However, her pride wouldn't let her to back down now. Akane was struggling to figure out a crushing attack to get rid of Misuzu. That wasn't happening. Misuzu was known to stand her ground against problem students, even as a teacher. Akane just tagged herself as a problem student. She then noticed that Ranma mentioned something about her cooking.

"Then again..._maybe _he wouldn't be so rude if you made edible food," Misuzu said walking away.

That did it. Akane couldn't come up with anything original. While it was true she couldn't cook for anything...she really hated that. She sat down on the floor just fuming. She was building on tilt. She decided to break some bricks for therapy. Misuzu, meanwhile, decided she was going to go for a walk. She really had no idea on what kind of place Nerima is. Even the non-martial artists have been riveted by some of the matches...for example Anything Goes Ping Pong battle. She knew that the bomb squad had cleared out every inch of the school by now. She went to check up on the progress, and it was cleared. A cop was waiting for her.

"It took a while, but we are nearly finished...we're looking for buried bombs," he said.

"Good," Misuzu said, "I can't have any murders on my watch..."

"I understand, being a principal is tiring," he remarked.

"It definitely is," she said. "This will be completed tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, "do you have any plans?"

"Yes, I do," she said.

Misuzu realized now, there were some things she couldn't do. She did however decided to bring some sort of order to the school. She's heard of martial arts fights, panty raids, and other wild adventures. Then again, she wasn't going to make the school an image of herself. While she ran the school...she knew eyes was going to be on her. She accepted that things here would tend to happen. She just didn't know exactly how soon she was going to meet Furinkan's so-called "Blue Thunder".


	3. Act 3 A Wild Kuno Appears!

Furinkan Gets a New Principal: Act 3 A Wild Kuno Appears!

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma½, or Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Rumiko Takahaishi...and Tohru Fujisawa.

It was a very long weekend. Especially for Akane. She had insulted her new principal...accused her of being Saotome's fiancée...and lost her temper. She groaned because now...she just got on her bad side. Misuzu, had admonished Ranma to better think of his words. That would be a very monumental task considering how things transpired. Nabiki was quite curious about her. She just couldn't try to extort money from her. Kasumi actually was delighted to teach Misuzu how to cook. Admittedly, she is quite tired of take-outs, or having somebody else cook when she's hungry. Genma was worried. If she found about some of his more shameful training methods...never mind what Ranma would do! Soun was just glad to have a person here willing to pay the rent, and isn't a martial artist. Misuzu made off early to make sure everything was correct. Once there, she was now in the rebuilt gym. The last traces of Principal Kuno was gone. She saw a boxing ring in the background.

"I guess they use this for fighting," She reasoned.

"Yes ma'am," the janitor said, "There's a style for everything."

"There's a style for everything?" Misuzu asked...confused.

"There is," he said, "there's also some styles you wouldn't even think of."

"So...you're used to the martial arts fights that takes place?" Misuzu asked.

"Yup, I wouldn't trade it in for the world," he said. "I actually trained in Anything Goes Hidden weapons back when I was a young man."

"So this ring here...?" Misuzu asked.

"Oh, the rhythmic gymnastics team uses it in their fights," he answered.

"What's the rules on that?" Misuzu asked.

"The first to be knocked out, or tossed out of the ring is a winner," he started. "However, if a ribbon, club, hoop, or ball is _not _used, then it's a foul."

"That's quite interesting," Misuzu said.

"Oh! Since you're our new principal, It's proper for you to meet the teachers first!" he remembered.

Misuzu nodded. She helped the Janitor bring the chairs out for the students so they may sit. The teachers, other faculty, and support came in. They took a seat, as Misuzu outlined her agenda. She assured the teachers, they weren't going to have to do any crazy thing. That is, Principal Kuno had them dress in costumes to scare the students. Misuzu thinks that's improper. She also told the teachers to discipline as needed. Then, the students started to file in about an hour later. Ranma and Akane happened in. and took their seats.

"Good morning," Misuzu started, "My name is Misuzu Daimon...and this time we have a more proper greeting."

"Good morning," the students said together.

"Well, my agenda is simple...you kids actually have a safer place for your work and play," she started.

She explained that she wasn't going to restrict anybody from practicing their martial arts. She also made clear that if somebody came to the school wanting to end them...they best be ready to handle it. Misuzu isn't a fighter by any means. However, she still decided she was going to keep some sort of control at the school. She also knew that this school, wasn't exactly a bunch of delinquents. She reminded he students of their responsibilities, and their rights. She also added in one other thing.

"If a teacher abuses you, or threatens you...come to me," she started.

'She's not playing' Saotome thought.

"Now then, have a good day...and for you martial artists...fight fair...if you can," she urged.

After that, Akane definitely felt like she was marked for death. She quietly went to class and sat down. Ranma came in...and he also sat down. He wasn't about to attract any attention to himself. Even his bone-headed friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, knew to keep quiet. They found out about the situation, but decided it wasn't worth it. The day, did go very slowly. That is, until lunch time. Misuzu was taking her lunch when she heard some trouble down the hall. It was Tatewaki Kuno...the captain of the Kendo club. He also was known as the "Blue Thunder of Furinkan" because of his skill. He was after Ranma for one thing. His obsession over Akane...and the Pig tailed girl.

'What the hell is this?' Misuzu thought

"Kuno, I _don't _have time for this today," Ranma said.

"You're going to be vanquished you...Casanova!" Kuno bellowed.

Saotome rolled his eyes. He got into an attack stance. He wasn't about to allow Kuno to be idiotic. Kuno charged with his Bokken. Ranma reared back and kicked him. He hit him in the same vulnerable spots as one before. He took him down quite fast. Misuzu couldn't even see how fast it was. Once he went down...Ranma walked away. He saw Misuzu and he groaned. He knew he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Miss Misuzu," Saotome groaned, "am I going to get Detention?"

"No...he started with you first," she said rubbing her temples.

"That's the jackass...Kuno," Ranma said.

"I believe I would _love _to hear how this started," Misuzu returned, sarcastically.

Saotome went away. He knew that Misuzu would speak with him later. Misuzu then made Kuno get up. He wanted to protest...however, it fell on deaf ears. She gave him a verbal chewing out for letting his hormones get out of control. Kuno was thrown for a loop. She promised him any more sexual shenanigans, then she'll have his grand children doing clean up when they walk through the halls. Kuno was furious...he got bested twice. Later on...Akane was stopped by Misuzu. She felt her stomach in her throat.

"D-Did you want to see me?" Akane asked.

"Yes...how many times has Kuno come on to you...unwanted?" Misuzu asked.

"Way too many times," she answered.

"Keep this in mind, but sexual harassment is against school rules...punishable by expulsion," Misuzu warned.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way..."Akane then stated.

"Also...you should know by now that you should actually listen to a guy first," Misuzu said calmly. "You have a nasty habit of approaching life as you do your fights."

Akane really hadn't thought of that before. She apologized to her quickly. Misuzu accepted, and apologized as well. They decided to call it a wash and just let the ugly incident of last weekend. Later on...Misuzu was patrolling the grounds. She heard a hyena-like cackling coming from the Kendo club room. She knew exactly _who _was doing it. She also knew exactly _why _he was doing it. He as contemplating his own personal harem of Akane, and the pig-tailed girl. She banged on the door.

"I DAMN NEAR HIT MY CENTER!" Kuno snapped...unawares of who was on the other side.

"Really..." Misuzu started, "I would thought you'd have doing something quite lewd in there."

'Shit, that foul witch of a principal!' Kuno mentally snapped.

"Get out here, now!" Misuzu ordered.

There was no way Kuno was going to win this. He quickly got down the pictures, and opened he door He didn't do a good job of hiding them. She confiscated them. That as the opening salvo in a war of wills. This war would be shorter than the Spanish-American War, as Misuzu definitely uses her brains. She looked at the photos...forget about Akane filing! She took Kuno by the ear, and dragged him to her office. From there...she read him the riot act. The other trouble makers listened in as she let him have it. After Kuno came out in pure tears...Hiroshi and Daisuke ran in.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The two begged on their knees.

"I only called you to help me bring in some furniture..." She said. "Maybe I came off too strong."

"Ma'am, you got every other trouble maker afraid," Daisuke spoke up.

She looked around the corner. They all did the same thing the pair had done. She decided for their sake to give them mercy. They also offered to help her bring in any furniture she needed. She then made sure that the kids were safe. After they brought in the furniture, she wanted to pay them. They politely declined. Misuzu was fast finding these kids do have morals despite the strange things that happen her...for the most part. Later, Ranma was walking home with Akane...and it actually was civil.

"Hey, Akane," Ranma started, "Sorry about all that happened."

"Why do you have to apologize?" Akane asked.

"I'm an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut sometimes..."

"At least you learn quickly," Akane started, "I'm way too slow to learn about people."

"It still was a shock, and surprise when we first met," Ranma remarked evenly.

"Yeah, I over reacted then," Akane said smiling.

"Just don't expect me to ask to share a bath with you," he warned, "pops got ideas."

"Really...even if we _wanted _to they ruin a moment!" Akane hissed.

Ranma was well aware of the other girls trying to vie for his affection. He wanted to just be with _one _woman. He groaned. Sometimes he just wanted to toss Genma to the Amazons and let them take care of him. Akane saw the look of despair on Ranma's face. She felt she was responsible for how he was. He had a lot of energy...however, he's become more cynical than the normal 17-year-old boy. That wasn't healthy at all. Also with the lecherous Happosai still lurking...and the other fiancées, and other rivals. She knew something had to give...maybe a day out with her would help him out. Even if he was in his girl form, it'd make things a lot easier.


	4. Act 4 Enter Ryoga I guess

Furinkan Gets a New Principal: Act 4 Enter Ryoga...I guess

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma½, or Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Rumiko Takahaishi...and Tohru Fujisawa.

Somewhere...in the Japanese backwoods...there was a hut. There was a martial artist who...definitely had a chip on his shoulders. His name was Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga had false anger against Ranma. That is, back in middle school...they had daily battles to get bread from the co-op. Hibiki was the loser in those fights. He got so incensed that he challenged Saotome to a fight in a back alley lot after school. That didn't work out so well. He also was beyond pissed at Saotome also for Junsenkyo. Ryoga wasn't exactly paying attention when Saotome was trying to kill Genma for getting _them _cursed. He really was a lost boy. He ran off on the pretense of training. He decided he was going to end Ranma once and for all. He made his way to Nerima to find his way to his rival. There was one thing. The only way he'll get there is if people told him the opposite way on purpose. Even then...Ryoga was an idiot. He did run in front of the Holy Forest Academy.

"Damn it...this isn't Furinkan High School..." Ryoga cursed.

"Of course not," a blonde-haired, blue-eyed...and quite large man answered, "you're nowhere near that school."

"Which school is this?" Ryoga asked confused.

"This is Holy Forest Academy," he answered calmly. "I take it you suck when it comes to maps and directions."

"Kind of...but who are you?"

"I'm Eikichi Onizuka," he answered, "I actually teach here...you?"

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki...a very lost boy..." he grumbled.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better remember it..." Onizuka warned.

Ryoga took him seriously. He gave Ryoga the completely wrong directions. He knew there was at least some chance he'll arrive on time. He then ran off in the right direction. He sighed. That took some time out of his busy day. He had to go make a parent-teacher conference with a single mother. Ryoga tracked through the busy streets. He went directly the opposite of where Onizuka had told him to. He only had two goals. First to get with Akane (for good). Also to put Ranma in a graveyard...an abandoned graveyard. He arrived back to the Tendo Dojo. He was unaware that Saotome was not there. He also wasn't aware that there was _one _person there who could make life miserable for him. He saw Misuzu there. He ran into the pond to change. Misuzu smiled. She caught him. She went from her laptop and got a kettle of warm water. He tried to sneak in as P-Chan...but...

"Shame on you," Misuzu said.

"What the hell woman?!" Ryoga hissed.

"To think you are using this to take advantage of Akane," she remarked.

"Y-You must be...oh shit," Ryoga stated...knowing the obvious.

"Yes, you and I should have a little talk in the dojo..."

'Maybe I should have not done that yet...' Ryoga thought.

Once they were in the dojo...Ryoga was nervous. He still wanted to kill Saotome. Now, he was figured by his new principal. Misuzu definitely wasn't having any of that. She wanted to know exactly why he did it. He silently invoked his right to remain silent. It was a stand-off, until she got smart. She decided to play hardball. There was no way Hibiki would see this one coming. Even Saotome figured it out from the beginning.

"Maybe I should tell Akane..." Misuzu said.

"WAIT! I'LL TALK!" Ryoga cried out.

"Good, I want the truth..." Misuzu warned.

"I just feel closer to her when I'm the pig..." he confessed. "I really can't do anything perverted."

"I suppose," she said, "after all _what _guy doesn't like to implant his face in a pair of breasts?"

"I'm not feeling so good..." he started.

"I'll keep your secret from Akane _if _you do one thing," she stated.

"Anything! I can't have Akane hate me for the rest of my life!"

"Since you are a drop-out...you can make yourself useful," she warned.

She handed him cleaning implements. This was all she wanted him to do. He got the message and cleaned the entire dojo. About two hours later, he was finished. He panted. It was hard work, but he did it. His soul was clear for taking advantage of his pig form. He wasn't exactly sure what Misuzu wanted next. When she returned, she decided she was going to make things a little more interesting for Ryoga.

"Ryoga...I am going to go shopping this weekend," Misuzu stated. "You _will _stick by my side."

"Okay, what are you driving at?" he asked.

"Exactly which landmark did you pass through to get here?" she asked.

"Some place called Holy Forest Academy," he answered.

"I graduated from there," she said smiling.

"That sounds like a very high-end school," he said sitting down.

"It is...but it was the people who aren't high-end," Misuzu said...with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Hey, woman," Ryoga said jumping back, "don't take out on me...you better find the teacher who help you out, and thank her!"

Misuzu got the hint. She ran off, and made a call. Mrs. Sakurai talked to her about the fires that happened. Misuzu definitely got the message. Mrs. Sakurai didn't abandon her. She was with her until the bitter end. From there, Misuzu made peace with Mrs. Sakurai, and apologized. She felt she was being a bit of a cad. Sakurai, just gave a laugh. She told Misuzu to plow right through it. She also gave her some good luck. She wanted always to see her succeed. The weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was lucky that there were nobody there to make trouble. Ranma and Akane happened in.

"Miss Misuzu," Akane started, "was it an important call?"

"It was," she answered.

"I want to know what kind of student you were like growing up?" Akane asked.

"I had a rough childhood," she started. "It's very much of a long story."

"Hold that thought," Ranma said...as he saw P-Chan. amble in, "P-Chan. finally returned."

"OH! Where were you?!" Akane asked of excitement.

'She's never going to figure it out,' Ranma and Misuzu thought.

"Ranma," Misuzu then started aloud, "did you and Akane have a good talk?"

"It was productive," Saotome would only say, "I now need to erase the damage caused by Genma.."

"That will take a lot of time and tears," she warned.

"In my case...it might end in a funeral," Saotome answered grimly.

"Oh, don't be silly Ranma," Akane said happily, "After all...you really don't know exactly how many girls you're engaged to."

"That's what worries me," Ranma said.

Ranma went to his room. Ryoga used the opportunity to change in. He then hunted down Saotome. He wanted to curse him out...he wanted to brawl with him. He did just that. He ran in very _fast _and try to land a death-blow to his jaw. Saotome blocked it, and countered with a direct shot to Hibiki's gut. The result...pig-boy was crumpled to the ground. Misuzu rushed up and saw that Ranma didn't mess about when it came to self-defense.

"Damn...you...Saotome..." Ryoga hissed.

"Maybe you should think about _not _showing your balls," Ranma said sympathetically.

"Excuse me," he said getting up.

"Ranma, I believe I saw you have to stand up for yourself just this afternoon," Misuzu stated.

"Yup...and you better keep an eye out...that Happosai's lurking somewhere here," Ranma warned.

Misuzu really didn't know exactly who Happosai is. The problem is...she really _didn't _know how, or when, he'd strike. Ryoga returned. His stomach healed from that pink medicine. He wasn't about to change into P-Chan. at this point. Ranma then saw her give a slick look. He knew exactly what happened. They met, and he smiled. He also noted that Ryoga blushed when he was in _her _boobs.

"So..." Ranma said, "you really _are _one of those guys..."

"Hey! At least I'm not some pervert!" Ryoga snapped.

"Ahem! Fair warning..." Misuzu started.

"Saotome...I _hate _you," Ryoga hissed.

"If you're still holding a grudge about the bread, that's over," Ranma said flatly.

"Wait...what's this about bread?" Misuzu asked confused.

"He's just pissed I got there before he did," he answered.

"Oh...well," Ryoga then said, "I'm just upset a guy like _you _can get a girl like Akane and mistreat her!"

"For the love of..." Misuzu said shaking her head. "Saotome, is he _really _this dumb?"

That stung Ryoga. He had to stay and face it. He wasn't ready to screw up what he has with Akane. He gave up. He _wishes _now he had waited until later. He also _wishes _now that he hadn't met Misuzu at all! Saotome did realize one thing. Ryoga, while he is his heated rival, and a bit dumb, can be helpful in a lot of situations. He decided he would be a lot better off with Misuzu. He took her aside and told her about his...terrible sense of direction.

"How lost is he?" she asked.

"He left me for four days for a fight," he said. "He completely missed the back alley lot where I was waiting for him."

"Then he can't say you ran," Misuzu said. "He'll follow me this weekend."

"You're using his curse against him aren't you?" he asked.

"I am," Misuzu said very bluntly.

"Well, congratulations Ryoga," Ranma started, "you inherited a principal!"

Ryoga listened, as Ranma laughed. He wondered _which deity_ he pissed off. He decided to use this to his advantage. While he has physical training...it was his social training that would need a lot of work. He then decided he was going to be best man...ever. There was one thing holding him back. His lack of direction...and his tendency of being easily talked into things. He decided if he was going to be embarrassed...so be it.


	5. Act 5 Ryoga's Day Out

Furinkan Gets a New Principal: Act 5 Ryoga's Day Out

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma½, or Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Rumiko Takahaishi...and Tohru Fujisawa.

This weekend came, and Ryoga had to make good with Misuzu. Ranma decided to come...because he did not want her to get lost. Akane came because she did not want Ranma and Ryoga to brawl. Misuzu shook her head. She knew Ryoga came, and understood why Saotome tagged along. However, Akane there to play referee was a bit much. it didn't matter, since they were in the downtown shopping district. Misuzu decided the best way to diffuse any situations. She decided she'd split everybody up. After all...it was Ryoga that owed her big time for keeping the secret...and she was going to collect payment.

"Now," Misuzu said to Ryoga, "stay by my side so you _don't _get lost..."

"It's hard not to get lost in a place like this anyway," Ryoga said...he really hasn't been to a shopping mall much.

"Right, come on," Misuzu said. "First I will stop in at this shop right here."

"Oh my..." Ryoga said blushing.

"Don't get modest now...come on!" Misuzu quietly ordered.

"Oh...right," Ryoga said.

Ryoga while he did sleep in Akane's bed...was still modest. That is, he wasn't willing to go into a woman's intimate apparel shop. Misuzu, marked of on her list what she needed. She got one cotton bath robe, pink set of lace bra and panties, and a whole new bath kit. She needed a replacement. She ran out very quickly. Ryoga stuck close by her. He really didn't want to get lost in a store like this. He followed like...a lost puppy.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Misuzu asked.

"It wasn't," he said, "but still..."

"I know you have modesty...but when you get married, it's going to leave," she warned.

"That's...what I'm afraid of..."

"Let's see...oh, I have to get to the stationery shop," she looked.

"Just one thing..."

"I carry my _own _underwear thank you," she interrupted.

"That actually went better than I thought," Ryoga admitted.

The two then went to a stationary store. Misuzu ordered some custom pads. That is, her memo pads had "From the Desk of Misuzu Daimon" emblazoned in a Times New Roman font. Ryoga looked around. He noted a book that had a cover of his exact pig form. It was a very cute notebook indeed. Misuzu caught a glimpse of what he was looking at, then decided to buy it. The clerk came in and informed her that her order came in just this morning.

"I also would like to add this to the order," Misuzu then requested.

"Sure," he said, "it's 3,750 yen please."

"Thank you," she said, "It was quite pleasant doing business with you today."

"Yes ma'am," he said, "have a good day."

She then got Ryoga, then advanced to the next store. She didn't know that Ryoga was hungry. He went off to find the food court...that really wasn't the best idea. Misuzu looked behind her, and she cursed. She shook her head and decided she had to go look for him. Ryoga couldn't read a map for anything, much less _take _verbal instruction. She decided she was going to look for him. However, It wasn't going to be an easy task. Ryoga could be _anywhere _by now...even outside of the Tokyo Metro. Meanwhile...Ryoga was very lost. He was at the near other end...and on the third floor. The food court was on the very first floor where he was at. However, Ryoga's day got interesting.

"Hey kid," a sports shop manager stated, "how would you like to make 50,000 yen?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Ryoga asked.

"Come with me," he said (unaware of Ryoga's crappy direction skills).

"Oh...is that a tennis outfit in there?"

"Yes it is," he said smiling.

"There must be a guy's version," Ryoga then said.

"There is," he said, pushing Ryoga into the sporting good store.

Once he had Ryoga changed...his _only _job was to stand there and attract the customers. He was needed for an hour...and it was good pay. Ryoga did admit...the white tennis outfit did look very well on him. About two hours later, the customers flooded the stores...the poor guy had too much business. Ryoga standing there like a mannequin did the trick. Maybe he could get a job doing this in the future? Probably not, he has that lost sense of direction.

"Hey...the mannequin's so lifelike," a customer said.

"I know, the way they make them...they're indestructible," a second one said.

"You know...let's go buy these outfits," he said. "If we were to go up against Nabiki..."

"Right, we can at least look stylish failing," he laughed.

The two went in. After the frenzy...Ryoga's job was done. The manager was impressed, and so was the owner. However, they no longer required his services. They paid him the 50,000 yen and let him keep the tennis outfit...with a tennis kit. Ryoga was happy, though, he had to find his way back to Misuzu. Ironically...he didn't realize she was right behind him. He was right at the elevator, when she caught up to him. She was impressed.

"So you made a profit," she said smiling.

"He asked, and I did it," he confirmed, "besides...I'm actually feeling good about today!"

"Do you play tennis?" she asked.

"I'd actually would like to learn," he said.

"Well, you should find somebody to take you to the tennis club," she answered.

"Sorry for wandering off...I'm still a little hungry."

"Stick with me...we're near the food court...but first, do you have your original clothing?"

"I do...I packed in this duffel bag," he returned.

"Good, we're going to go to the restroom...so you can change."

"That makes sense...white tends to attract stains."

She led him by the hand to the men's restroom. He came out in his normal clothing. He placed the tennis outfit into the duffel bag. He decided he was going to pay for lunch. He had the cash to do it. At the food court, Misuzu ordered the lunch, while Ryoga paid for it. He sat down and he ate some octopus balls. They were quick...but they did the trick. Misuzu likewise went for ramen. It was probably a bad idea, however...she wasn't about to complain.

"Ryoga," Misuzu asked, "do you really think Ranma's a bad person?"

"Sometimes," he said, "then again, considering I'm always fighting my feelings will be a bit stronger."

"I see," she said.

'She's not happy,' he thought.

After they finished their snack, they ran into Ranma and Akane. Ranma was her pack mule...but that was essential. Akane had a lot of stuff...she cursed when Saotome got some practical things for himself. She looked and picked up her purchases. It was time to go. Ryoga had the feeling that if he said something about Saotome that was not satisfactory...he would be in very big trouble. Mentally, he still is cursing Saotome for his troubles. Some of which he brought on himself. That is...he should have remembered the second rule of any martial artist...or street fighter. He should have been _more _aware of his.

"Well," Ranma said, "so it was you who sold out the sporting goods store."

"Wow...that was Ryoga...he's so..." Akane started.

"That's Ryoga, always pulling through under pressure," Ranma complimented.

Ranma didn't entirely tease Ryoga...he actually felt a lot better when they dueled. Today was that rare quiet day, where both were quiet. Once they were finished with lunch, they went home quietly. Saotome looked over to Ryoga, and he had a smile on his face. He had an actual good day...and him getting lost was a good thing. Ranma had a quiet day with Akane, so he could make plans to break hearts. He hated what he had to go through...but he also knew it had to be done. He was boned regardless on what he did, or who he chose. Misuzu saw the misery on his face, but couldn't exactly interfere. However...she really had no idea of what she was going to be in store for her. Nobody knew what would happen.


End file.
